1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and in particular to an image forming apparatus comprising an operation panel having a display and an input section.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus comprising an operation panel having a display and an input section is known. Because the operation panel of the image forming apparatus is attached at a position and an operating environment of the operation panel is designed in view of use of normal healthy persons, there is a case wherein it is difficult that handicapped persons operate the operation panel or handicapped persons can not operate the operation panel when they use the image forming apparatus.
Therefore, an image forming apparatus that the position at which the operation panel is attached or the operating environment of the operating panel is improved in view of use of handicapped persons is proposed. For example, the image forming apparatus include one for outputting an operation guide with sounds for the completely blind or the weak-sighted person, one having a long detecting time of various buttons displayed on the display or the input section for the slow action person, one comprising the display having display colors changed from full colors to black and white for the color-blind person or the weak-sighted person, one comprising the operation panel having an angle adjusted so as to be operated easily for the wheelchair user, and so on.
However, when the attachment position or the operating environment of the operation panel of the image forming apparatus is improved in view of use of handicapped persons, normal healthy persons may not use the image forming apparatus easily. For example, when the operation guide is outputted with sounds, normal healthy persons may feel the operation guide noises according to an environment or a place of use of the image forming apparatus. Further, when the detecting time of various buttons displayed on the display or the input section is determined to be long, because the reaction is delayed, the operation may be hindered. Further, the display colors of the display are changed to black and white, normal healthy persons may recognize contents displayed in full colors more easily, that is, normal healthy persons may fell it not easy to recognize contents displayed in black and white. Further, when the angle of the operation panel is adjusted so that the wheelchair user operates the operation panel easily, normal healthy persons may feel it not easy to operate the operation panel.